Three Men and a Dog
by Sunshine-hime
Summary: Shiro, Adam, and Curtis spend a lazy morning together. Also Curtis wants to adopt a dog but despairs and Shiro and Adam are sick of his pining (so they help him).


**Pairings: Shiro/Adam/Curtis**

**Warnings: None. This is a super tame and cute fic, nothing more explicit than non-described kissing, cuddling, and hugging because I cannot write anything remotely sexy.**

**Notes: So this is a gift to my wonderful beta reader. I never really wrote romance before (as some may know my specialty is platonic fics) so this was a very new experience for me. That being said I enjoyed it a lot and I might write more cute fluffy romance stuff in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender and make no profit from this work.**

* * *

Shiro wakes, his body warm and cozy. The sun's rays filter through the curtains and blanket him. He slowly opens his eyes and is greeted by the lovely sight of his husband Curtis fast asleep, breathing softly and hands curled in front of his face.

Shiro leans over and gives him a peck on the forehead. He watches as Curtis's brow smooths out as he settles deeper into the covers, a smile forming on his lips.

Shiro is aware of two arms wrapped around his torso from behind, their legs tangled together. He leans into the embrace of his other husband Adam and revels in their joined body heat. His prosthetic leg is usually a bit chilly at this time but Shiro welcomes the familiar cold.

Content with his arrangement and knowing that he has no pressing tasks later on, Shiro lets sleep claim him for a second time.

* * *

When he comes to again, it's to the mouth watering smell of bacon and his stomach immediately grumbles. He stretches, yawns and notices both men are absent from their shared king-sized bed. Shiro puts on his glasses and follows the scent downstairs to their kitchen.

"Aww, look who's finally up Curtis." Adam is fully dressed with an apron on and brandishing a spatula. Looks like it was his turn to cook today. Curtis, also dressed, is setting the table.

"Good morning dear. Breakfast is almost done." And moves to give Shiro a lingering kiss, which is returned eagerly. After they finish, Shiro wants to do the same with Adam but he knows better than to come behind him while he's cooking, especially from the blindspot from his unseeing left eye.

Last time Curtis did this by mistake, an arc of hot oil was only a few centimeters away from scalding his face. Of course Adam was in hysterics, so was Curtis, and Shiro spent the rest of the day calming them both down. That being a bad morning is understatement of the year, putting it lightly, and they've been careful ever since to ensure it never repeats.

Adam finishes breakfast and it becomes a silent dance between the three men as they move around each other to set up utensils, plate food, and put out condiments.

As they tuck into their meal, Curtis pulls out his cellphone and flips through his photos, pausing occasionally to clutch his phone to his chest and sigh. Shiro and Adam exchange looks, then Shiro distracts Curtis with a peck on the cheek while Adam slips the phone from his hands.

Curtis groans but doesn't bother getting it back, knowing he's been exposed. "C'mon, you guys _always_ do that."

Adam smirks as he goes through the pictures himself. "And you always fall for it. Also just adopt the damn dog if you're going to keep pining over it."

Curtis's expression pinches and the other two can practically see the anguish roll off him. "I just want to make sure. I mean, what if he doesn't like me and I force him to come home with me anyway?" Shiro rubs circles on his lower back. "Curtis, there is no dog on this planet that doesn't love you. And this dog _really_ loves you, judging by how happy he looks in those pictures. You're fine." Curtis is still pensive, Shiro can tell, but he returns his words with a small smile.

"He acts just Takashi, the way he seems to eat out the palm of your hand. Also he looks just like Takashi." Shiro flips him off and Adam blows him a kiss in return, Curtis startled into laughter. "But seriously, we both talked about this. We're coming with you today and _you're_," he points a finger, "bringing home that dog."

His eyes light up at that. "Really?" Before Adam can answer, Curtis throws himself at Adam and kisses him before giving him a bear hug. Adam indulges for a moment, flustered with a pink blush dusting his face, before he shoos him away to finish eating, his brown eyes warm and smiling.

* * *

"I can't get over him having the same scar as me. In the _exact same spot_." The three are at the shelter with Adam and Shiro standing behind Curtis as he plays with and coos over the dog.

He's a Bull Terrier[1] with short but thick white fur. His eyes are so pale blue they look nearly grey, there's a long pink scar across the bridge of his muzzle just above his nose, and he's currently wearing a cute dopey smile.

The moment Curtis saw him, it was love at first way his eyes light up, how his happiness and very demeanor puts one at ease, it struck Curtis as so incredibly _Shiro_. Not to mention that one time Curtis saw him comfort a group of five crying puppies and he's ashamed to admit he cried for ten minutes afterward.

"We should name him Shiro."

"We should absolutely _not_ name him Shiro you madman."

"What about 'Takashi' then? Or 'Shirogane'?"

"No and _no_."

Curtis, barely paying attention to their banter, is giving the dog in question very important instructions. "Okay, if you want to come home with me, bark once. If you don't-"

"Oh my god if you don't just fill out the adoption papers I'm throwing my leg at you." Curtis winces and senses Shiro did too, knowing that Adam can and has done so in the past. Mainly at assholes who try to question his right to use an accessible parking space, but _still_.

Shiro hails over one the workers with a polite call and she approaches, visibly perking up at Curtis. "Back again? You taking him home this time?"

Curtis's back involuntarily straightens as if he's at the Garrison speaking to a superior officer, and he tries to reign it in as he faces her. "Y-yes, I will." She claps her hands together, sounding pleased despite his glaring awkwardness. "That's great to hear!"

The worker turns to his husbands. "Ah, you two must be Shiro and Adam. He's told me so much about you. My name's Melanie," and she shakes their hands. "Our little guy here gets so excited when Curtis comes to visit. He starts jumping around and runs everywhere, it's so cute."

"Sounds like a certain someone I know when we both come home." Curtis snickers and Shiro rolls his eyes, refusing to rise to Adam's bait and instead addresses Melanie. "Curtis has always been great with dogs, so I'm not surprised this one loves him so much."

She beams. "Yes, I'm really grateful he's finally decided to take him home. We've had a hard time finding one for him, due to his breed. I'll go get the paperwork then." And she retreats to where he assumes the front desk is.

Shiro sits next to Curtis, who just started scratching the Bull Terrier behind the ears as the dog rests his head in his lap. Shiro hesitates then softly pets his fur and Curtis feels the same joy that Shiro expresses in a boyish grin when the dog doesn't react to his Altean prosthetic.

Adam crouches down beside Shiro and rests his head on his shoulder. "What should we name him then?" Shiro wraps his free arm around Adam's waist. "Not Shiro, that's for sure. Or _any_ variation thereof." Adam snorts in response. "I was _kidding_ before. He's Curtis's dog so Curtis, you should decide."

The three grow silent, with only the sounds of the dog's wagging tail hitting the floor with a dull thud and the background cacophony of the other shelter animals breaking it up. Melanie comes back to hand the papers to Curtis before giving them some space.

Curtis stops petting and chimes in as he looks over the paperwork. "What about Taka?" It takes Shiro a moment but he's soon sputtering and Curtis puts his hands up in surrender. "I know, I know you said not your name but I really think it suits him. In a wonderful way." Curtis is sincere and it has the effect of putting a lovely blush on Shiro's cheeks and ears. "Plus everyone calls you Shiro anyway, except Adam of course. But even then I doubt anyone will pay attention to that."

Shiro considers his words, then relents with a sigh and a smile. "Alright we'll name him Taka." Curtis leans over to kiss him on the lips and Shiro's blush turns cherry red. "But-but if anyone asks, it means 'hawk.'"

Adam pokes Shiro's cheek. "You mean like that ninja team from those Japanese comics you and Matt obsess over?" He stands and stretches his back. "Can't believe I married such a weaboo."

Shiro stands as well, hands on his hips. "How can I even be a weaboo if I'm Japanese?"

"I don't know Takashi, how _do_ you manage that somehow?" As the pair continue to bicker, Curtis looks from his papers at Taka. "You know, I didn't actually sign these yet so it's not too late to back out. You sure you want to come with us?"

Taka looks at Curtis, barks once and licks his face. Curtis's eyes widen and he breaks out in laughter and a grin, then skips to the last page and signs his name at the bottom. "I guess you're part of the family now."

* * *

The dog in question (replace the "dot" with actual dots and get rid of the spaces):

[1] my/photo/english - bullterrier - dog - with - toy - camera - on - wooden - floor - backgrou - gm629532500 - 112044207

More info about Bull Terriers here: breeds / 92 / bull - terrier


End file.
